Format:Tabber
真夜中の饗宴(MIDNIGHT PLEASURE)= - Rōmaji = Doko o miteru? Mono o shige ni machidjū o FURAFURA Utsuroname wa marude GŪRU So konoyo wa fukuzatsu kaikina REIYĀ Omae ga e teru no wa jibunjishin no SAGA Shita ga yakedo suru gurai SUPAISU o kakete mo, Nan no aji mo shinai no Shūen no honō (semaru KAUNTODAUN) Tameiki tsuite (uzukumaru gurainara) Isso, isso, isso Sā tobikome, MIDNIGHT PLEASURE Mezameta shin no sugata Koko wa risei no Graveyard Hitsugi no naka de Crazy Deep Kiss Abaka reta jibun no kao Tsuki ga wareru hodo no Scream Tobikirino itami o ataete yaru Nani o shiteru? Toki no hari wa magyaku ni CHIKUTAKU Hokusō enda fukitsuna BLACK CATS Shītage rarete yōshibitaina Reaction Kijou de makichirashiteru tameraigachi na Smile Ima mo wasurerarenai Ano hi no kioku ga watashi o kurushimeru no Uzumaku JEALOUSY (nemureru wake nai) Afureta namida (name totte yarukara) Motto, motto, motto Mō genkai MOONLIGHT AWAKENING Myakuutsu ai no BEAT Soko ni uchikomu SILVER STAKE Inochi o kezuri Slave To The Night Futari nobori tsumete ku Kami ga akireru hodo Shout It Out, Baby Yaba sugiru itami o kanjite kure Sā tobikome, MIDNIGHT PLEASURE Mezameta shin no sugata Koko wa risei no Graveyard Hitsugi no naka de Crazy Deep Kiss Abaka reta jibun no kao Tsuki ga wareru hodo no Scream Tobikirino itami o ataete yaru - English = Where are you looking? The city senseless with greed with the vacant eyes of a ghoul. So, this life’s full of complicated and mysterious layers You’re terrified of your own saga “Unless you use spice that sets your tongue ablaze, there’s no flavor at all” Flame of demise (approaching countdown) With a sigh (Making you cower in fear) Closer, closer, closer! Now jump into the feast of midnight pleasure Let your real appearance awaken here in this graveyard of reason Within a coffin, with a crazy deep kiss, your face revealed your true nature With a scream that shatters the moon itself I’ll give you this extraordinary pain called “love”! What are you doing? The hand of time is ticking backwards. The sneers of the sinister black cats Repressing your seductive reactions I’ll firmly scatter your reserved (hesitant) smile “Even now I can’t forget, The memory of that day when I inflicted pain upon you.” A swirling jealousy (there’s no reason to sleep) Overflowing tears (because I’ll lick them) More, more, more! Already at the limit, this moonlight awakening This pulsing beat of love, Run through with a silver stake Devoid of life, slaves to the night, we two shall ascend to our deaths Enough to startle the gods, shout it out, baby! I’ll make you feel this extremely dangerous pain of “love”! Now jump into the feast of midnight pleasure Let your real appearance awaken here in this graveyard of reason Within a coffin, with a crazy deep kiss, your face revealed your true nature With a scream that shatters the moon itself I’ll give you this extraordinary pain called “love”! - Video = }} |-| 幻日理論-Parhelion Logic-= - Rōmaji = yoku togareta gin no NAIFU kubi moto ni tsukitsukerarete hohoemu no migatte na aiyoku de Ah kokoro wa tou ni wareteru kara watashi no sonzai igi nado tashikamenaide tatoenaide　sashikomareru tabi ni honoka kanjite ita hikari ga kageru kara “anata no tame nara, shineru” sonna zettai teki na uso kanzen to tachimukau zaiaku kan kussetsu shita egao ni nijimu risōron nē izurenaku naru deshou? nara　sugaru hi o tsumetaku hanatte futari sashiaeba ī sō　ano sora ni maichiru　genjitsu no yōna omoide taemanaki kin no NOIZU nōzui ga kishimitsudzukete shibireru wa kokochi yoi bari zōgon Ah　atama wa jun ni kurutte iru no yugami tsudzukeru kokkaku ga　ukeirenai no anata no sei o yasashiku sareru hodo kasuka shinjite ita kibō ga kiete yuku “anata ga, hitsuyou dakara” hisomaseta daitai an junzen to nejimagaru dōtoku kan jasui shita kokoro ga toita ingaritsu nē　yagate wasureru deshou? nara　igamu tsuki ga utsukushī uchi ni futari uchiaeba ī sō　ano sora ni maichiru genjitsu no yōna omo ide kagami no naka de warau, tsuyogatta shōjo no NAMIDA wa ne… kanzen to tachimukau zaiaku kan kussetsu shita egao ni nijimu risōron nē　izurenaku naru deshou? nara　sugaru hi o tsumetaku hanatte futari sashiaeba ī sō　ano sora ni maichiru genjitsu no yōna omoi de - English = A finely sharpened silver knife Plunging it deep into the base of your throat, I smile With this selfish passion, ah… my heart was split in ten Without confirming the meaning of my existence, Indescribable, each time I thrust in the blade As I dimly felt the light darken with sin “I’d die for your sake,” believing in such a complete lie Boldly oppose these feelings of guilt Ideals blurring your warped smile Hey, won’t that masochism eventually consume you? Since the coldness you emit clings to the sunlight, They should shine as one So that your memories dance down from the sky like a mock sun An unbroken golden noise Whose creaking continues to numb my brain Such pleasant slander, ah… Innocently driving me insane A frame continuously warped and rejected Was enough to kindly give your soul Extinguishing the faint light of hope “Because I need you,” I kept an alternative hidden A completely twisted sense of morality The cause and effect of removing a distrustful heart Hey, won’t you forget before long? Since you are as beautiful as the distorted moon, You should fight as one So that your memories dance down from the sky like a mock sun The smiles within the mirror are the tears of a little girl acting tough… Boldly oppose these feelings of guilt Ideals blurring your warped smile Hey, won’t that masochism eventually consume you? Since the coldness you emit clings to the sunlight, They should shine as one So that your memories dance down from the sky like a mock sun }}